Self Awakening
by KisaragiKei
Summary: All it took was one more failure. Starts out Jaune Centric. Rwby does not belong to me, But you all know that! Poll is up on my Profile page!
1. Chapter 1

Self Awakening

Season 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Looking in the mirror, 14 year old Jaune Arc was dressing his wounds. A large cut on his forehead was being bandaged up as he sat in his room with a dejected look. Signal Academy was his last chance to get in a good school for huntsmen. He lost in a match for appliers. He face reddened remembering the soul crushing embarrassment that was the match, if he could even call it that. One sloppy slash from a practice sword, nicking his opponent's hair and the yellow demon just cranked the fight up to 11!

Jaune was gripping his sword from the sheathe, hands white fighting the tears in his eyes. He failed again! He resisted throwing his broken sword into the wall like a child. Why does he keep failing?

After finishing up, the boy left his weapon next to his armor and clothes that broke and ripped earlier that day on the floor of his room. He didn't want anything to do with them for the rest of the day; no the week. Jaune was wandering around his home, letting his feet take him to wherever they wanted. He noticed the small two story home was empty for which he was glad. His mom and older sisters were out on huntsmen business. At times they would be gone days, weeks at a time. Some of his sisters had already left to go out on their own. His younger sisters were still in primary school so they wouldn't be home until later that day. The boy didn't want to end up disappointing them again.

While in the middle of taking a deep breath, Jaune felt what nearly a whole minute of a major coughing spree. He used his loose t-shirt to cover up his lower face while rubbing his stinging eyes. Opening his eyes up, he realized the room he was in was the attic. It was rarely used because of how much stuff was in it. From wall to wall the room was filled with old memorabilia, from old family paintings and weapons to his old desk he used when he was 5 years old.

Carefully moving some old trinkets from the desk, Jaune pulled up an old kiddy stool and absently wiped the access dust and grime away. He smiled nostalgically, reading the haphazard engraving he made when he was a kid. He chuckled remembering that he swiped one of his sister's knives while she wasn't looking.

 _Is gunna be hunter like mommy and daddy!_

It was a miracle in a way that he didn't hurt himself in the process. For awhile he just sat there, remembering all of the years he spent living with his family. All the good and all the bad until he noticed something sparkle in the corner of his eye.

Intrigued, the blonde haired teen moved farther from the door. In the deeper part of the attic, Jaune found an old, worn case. Strips of leather and cloth decayed and some of the hide peeled off. The black dye the leather had faded to near white even. He noticed the sparkle came of the unusually polished silver necklace with it's chain loose and broken. It was hanging on something by a thread.

Curiously, he removed it from it's place and inspected the necklace itself. It was odd. It was a little sculpture of what looked like a snake or something eating it's own tail. Odd, he thought. Jewelery nowadays were random sculptures, or something a celebrity had. Some were teeth of Grimm or just simple gemstones.

The sound of cloth startled him as he resisted jumping a bit. Looking up, Jaune's breathe was taken away.

Time continued to tick along, Jaune not realizing how truly long it was for him to be up there. Even more so, he didn't realize someone had opened the door.

"Son, it's almost time for dinner."

Large eyes of pure amethyst were staring straight at him. It was like they saw passed him, right down to his very soul. In the painting was a picture of a girl in what seemed to be a type of battle dress with long golden hair kept in a braid. A flag or something was in her hand as she smiled. She didn't have the precise and molded beauty of many modern fashion stars, nor did she have the kind of cuteness of some of the Signal Academy applicants had that made his and many other boy's heart aflutter. She was in a way plain or like any other common girl but; she possessed a wondrous beauty that he scarcely felt was real. And it was just a painting!

Jaune barely recognized that the voice was his dad when tears in his eyes returned anew.

His father started to worry when he heard droplets of liquid fall in front of him though his heightened hearing.

"Son, is something wrong?"

Barely holding a snuffle, he read the girl's name, recognizing it.

 _His namesake_

In a split second one Vanna Arc was holding his son has he broke down in tears. The man didn't need to say or ask anything. He already knew what was wrong from the destroyed equipment in his son's room. He just stood there, letting his son let it all out while rubbing his back and shushing him. It was in a way about time for Jaune to express his feelings. For months to a year the teen had toiled away training recklessly and bottle all his frustrations inside. By the time Jaune fell asleep, his father's clothes were already soaked with tears, carrying the boy to his room.

* * *

Author's Corner

Sorry, I just had to write this. You know how ideas pop up and you just have that urge to put it on paper.

Tell me what you think about it! I have the story and plot already planned out!


	2. Chapter 2

Self Awakening

Season 1

Chapter 2

* * *

 _Why?_

 _What is your reason for becoming a huntsmen?_

 _Is it just your pride?_

 _Or do you feel inadequate if you choose to do something else?_

 _Would it be wrong to just give up?_

 _Is the profession of a healer undesirable?_

 _Are you not still saving lives?_

 _Who do you want to be?_

 _Why?_

"I don't know", Jaune mumbled as he woke up, covering his forehead with a hand. A small migraine was quickly receding. It was an odd dream; but he couldn't say for sure, normally he would forget almost everything he dreamt. It probably meant nothing, but the questions resonated with him. He couldn't think up an answer for most of them.

That was the only answer he could say immediately without thinking. He started to get frustrated. He didn't want to admit it but there were many of times he would ask himself those questions and many others. Was he really good enough to be a huntsmen?

Pushing himself off his bed, he noticed his shirt was changed but beyond that he still had the same clothes he had on when he- Jaune grumbled realizing he had cried himself to sleep, in front of his own dad of all things. The cold wooden floor creaked as he cleaned himself up. He didn't feel right as reign but he did feel better then yesterday. As he washed his face, some of the bandages started peeling off of him. He was shocked to see his wounds from yesterday suddenly vanished leaving nothing must a stain on the gauze. Ignoring the situation, it probably wasn't a big deal, he mused proceeded to finish up on brushing his teeth.

As Jaune gotten downstairs, a faint smell of something delicious was being baked. His mouth watered at the scent. By the time he made it to the kitchen, Jaune noticed, his other sisters weren't there and watched his dad's back,. The faint humming of a little tune was heard from the patriarch of the Arc household as different bowls of seasonings were being mixed together.

Vanna Arc was what would be considered a small man compared to others in his age group. Standing at only 5'6" with a loose white apron around his slender, androgynous build made him look more like a mom then a dad. His long blond ombre hair put in a thin braid only made it even more confusing for the average onlooker. The teen used to worry if he'd end up looking like that too but not anymore; even if he was pretty androgynous at age 14 and a midget, he didn't really care.

Don't let the man fool you, even looking like that, Jaune knew his father was a retired hunter. Vanna Arc turned slightly, noticing the younger male standing by the counter. Eyes somehow always closed behind thin rimmed glasses with a constant smile that radiated kindness.

"Oh~ Jaune, you're up. You slept the entire night."

Jaune just stood silent responding with just a nod as the Arc patriarch grabbed a container that looked like it held some kind of meat. It didn't look like the older man notice his apparent change in mood as he put the container down in front of him. He was startled when the patriarch set down a second cutting board.

"Jaune, could you grab a knife and help me?"

It sounded more like an order in a soft question like tone. Not feeling like he could or wanted to refuse, Jaune obtained a simple chefs knife and started to chop up some vegetables. Time passed as Jaune continued to work. The sounds of the knife on the natural blue and yellow wooden board and the presence of his father relaxed him. The smell from the oven helped as well, it was probably a pie or some sort. Thinking about it, ever since he could remember, Jaune never saw his father go out on missions. Even retired Hunters went on missions or trained the young at academies once and awhile because there has never been something like a Hunter that was a full-time **retiree**.

"Hey dad?"

"hmm?"

"Why did you retire?"

The elder paused for second, he had just set a pot to boil. The question wasn't difficult to answer. It wasn't considered unusual for someone to ask. The patriarch simply wondered why ask now? He responded while taking a pie out of the oven.

"Well, I started retiring when Griselda had Chloe. Neither of us wanted to leave any of our children alone or with some sitter to watch, care and nurture our own so I volunteered to stay home while she lowered her work schedule. Remember mom staying home for weeks at a time if she left for a week or more? If you're wondering if I miss my life as a hunter; sometimes, but I'm quite happy here. After all, my favorite son is here."

Jaune made a face, deadpanning, "I'm your only son."

The father made a mock gesture of pain, "No! My secret was found out!"

With that they both came to a relaxing silence. Jaune had finished up his work and allowed his father to take over.

"Your sisters left for school already and it's basically brunch-time. Sit down, I made some pot pie."

* * *

"hmmm", a pained grunt came from the younger male as Vanna Arc moved his bishop piece three spaces. The older male decided to set up some classic chess to pass the time but it was actually a plan to let the younger think about something else other then falling back to that dejected look yesterday.

Sadly it didn't go as planned and made the younger slightly more depressed, "I'm not that very good am I?"

Vanna had waited for his son to say more. _Activate plan S; S for Support!_

"I'm not very good at anything am I? I tried and I couldn't get into Signal. I tried all the other schools, even the minor ones. I'm not that strong, or fast, or that smart or good with a sword!"

Vanna listened as his son got more and more vocal in their back yard. The half eaten-ed tuna pot pie was cooling down from the soft breeze and Jaune's favorite, triple red tea, was already empty, prompting the elder to pour another glass.

"I'm sloppy with first aid, I don't even know how to make and maintain a weapon and I suck with firearms! I still even wear one piece pajamas to sleep and I can't even play chess all that well!"

By the time he was finished he was panting for breath, eyes up staring at the clouds as though they were mocking him. He realized what he had just done and sat back down, a little red from embarrassment. The fact that his father was unfazed with only a slight raise of an eyebrow give him a slight tick mark.

"What?"

The response was a sip from a glass of tea.

"Hoh~ And what makes you say all that?"

"I failed for the 6th time! My bandages loosed up in just a day. I-" Before the teen could say any more he was interrupted.

"And you didn't notice how you look uninjured after a night of rest?"

"But I thought-"

"I didn't heal you, you know" Jaune was surprised, very surprised. He didn't know much about his father's exploits in the hunting business, he didn't even know what weapons he used because his father rarely spoke about his abilities and he only ever sparred on equal footing with his mom and sisters. The only thing he knew what that his father could do was that he could easily heal wounds.

Before the younger could inquire further his father slightly changed topics.

"Son, how many moves do you think would take until either of us would win?" What kind of question was that? He wasn't a kid anymore.

"16 for you, 24 for me." That response made the eyebrow raise a bit higher.

"hoh? How about this?" Vanna removed some piece and rearranged others making it a different game.

"10 for me, 32 for you." His father continued to make these different game situations, and whenever Jaune answered correctly, the eyebrow kept getting higher and higher. His father then asked questions like 'what do you see over there, or over there, or what do you hear.' His dad started to even make fantastical combat puzzles or what he called was simulations, but it was more like a game.

Once the 15th of nearly the same question was answered Jaune got frustrated.

"What do your questions have to do with this?"

His dad responded with a sigh, "I wonder who's head did you get..." After a few moments, his dad had wondered about something.

"Do you still want to be a Hunter? If you're just being a Hunter because everyone in our family is one, know that we never had and never will put any pressure on you. Your mom and I would have been just as happy if you did something else."

Jaune stood up from his seat, arms shaking by his sides, "I... I do. I've always wondered why I wanted to be a Hunter. I keep remembering mom and sis talk about their missions, about the people they saved, how they met new people and exciting places. I wouldn't mind being a healer, but I want to help people, I want to experience what you and everyone else experienced when you were my age. Even now, I can't say I just want to help people, honestly I don't know why but, it just feels right."

By the time Jaunce finished, his dad was already done packing the dishes up. Going back in the house. He thought his dad didn't hear the whole answer but surprisingly, his dad turn his head, a bigger smile on his face, his purple eyes half open.

"Come on, are you just going to stand there? Clean yourself up and meet me back here with a water bottle."

* * *

Jaune was next to father just a little behind, following him. His water bottle was in a carry holster and his father had a light coat on. He, himself was wearing some dark jeans with a new hoodie with the color violet on the inside. They spent a few minutes going towards one of the forests of their town, their home disappearing slowing whenever Jaune decided to look back until vegetation took over the scenery. They lived a bit south from Vale itself, in fact they lived closer to one of the forests in the area. It was noon by the time they go there, Jaune was hesitant to go in. He didn't have any weapons on him and neither did his dad.

"Dad?"

"Don't worry, Rainbow Forest only has very weak Grimm. Normally sub-species of Beowolves and Boarbatusks. There are regular Grimm hunts around this area and the neighboring ones too."

Until 70 years ago; Rainbow Forest was one of it's kind. It used to be the only one around, a national treasure to Vale because of how the forest looked. True to it's name, trees and plants of every color inhabited the forest. It was one of the smallest forests of the continent but eventually someone was able to reproduce the pleasing characteristics of the forest. Now every kingdom had them. They were still small, and very hard to maintain but every kingdom had them strictly taken care of for tourism. This original forest was one of the only natural ones, so there was no need to maintain it.

Looking around, Jaune enjoyed the view, fresh scent of pollen and the wood from the trees entered his nostrils. He sighed.

" But Dad, why are we here anyway?"

With a fist hitting the palm of his hand, Vanna Arc responded, "Oh~ I knew I had forgotten something."

"What?"

They stopped somewhere deeper in the forest. His dad turned around with a damn shit eating grin.

"I forgotten to tell you. Out of this entire forest, we own a percentage of it."

The glasses wearing Arc chuckled as his son hysterically backed away and tripped on a rock, landing on his behind.

"What?!"

"If I remember correctly, about 400 Acres."

"What?!"

A little weak legged, Jaune had his father help him up. He was being pulled towards a clearing up ahead, A muffled question escaped of his mouth.

"How did you and mom afford this?"

Jaune had to blink out some excess brightness from when the sun touched his unshielded eyes. By the time he could focus his senses, his dad answered the question as he was walking forward.

"Your mom and I are very good with stocks."

What he saw was something out of old hunter novels. I medium sized brick building with columns and a chimney was in the middle of the clearing, Next to it was a wood cutting area. Another location was another building with partially open areas. Everywhere else was a clear plain with lush blue grass with some tree sparcely growing.

Seeing his father already half way there, Jaune jogged to catch up. When they go closer, Jaune noticed everything was well maintained as his father used a key to open the door. Various circles and drawings were glowing a bit until it faded when the door was opened.

His father walked in casually as the teen slowly came in himself. Looking around every corner, Jaune saw book cases filled to the brim with a few cases, tables and chairs. It was also well furnished. Two staircases were seen, one leading up, another down.

A Workshop. He was in an actual Workshop. Before the complete centralization and industrialization of Huntsmen; Workshops were a Hunter's training area, study, laboratory and forge. It was the ancestor to what many schools and academies for the modern huntsmen are today.

"This is my Workshop. I used this back in my old hunting days, your mother would use it too but nowadays will all the modern facilities and applications available, Workshops are obsolete. You told me you don't know why you want to be a Hunter, only that it felt right to you, to explore, to help people."

With that, speechless, Jaune felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, his dad had a full smile, eyes fully open.

"Son, you're quite smart, my questions proved that; and you think pretty fast but not fast enough. You've got my eyes and ears and you've got your mother's temper for sure. Tell me, everything you told me. For all your faults, what makes you so sure you can't change any of them without a little more organized training? To work smarter, not harder? You're slow and weak; run and lift weights. If you can't take a punch, don't take it at all. You're not good with a weapon or bare-handed, learn from someone. Your first aid is bad, and if you're so convinced that you're stupid, read up on some books. You can't play chess all that well, well son, you've only ever played against me and have you ever thought about reading strategy books or asked someone to tutor you? You lack experience and wisdom, take some low danger missions that are available to aspiring hunters solo or with someone. You failed getting into Signal yesterday, why not self study for Beacon, Shade, Atlas or Haven?"

"Dad, I-"

"You asked before, why I retired. I answered but to put it in perspective. Your mom and I work less and retired respectively not because of you and your sisters, but **for** you and your sisters."

"This Workshop's yours now; I don't use it really, only to once and awhile clean and organize everything. Chin up! You've got 3 years until official school or a Huntsman's test."

Finding the ability to speak again Jaune smiled, "Thanks Dad."


	3. Chapter 3

Self Awakening

Season 1

Chapter 3

* * *

The shuffling of various paper could be heard. A day had passed since the reveal of a family Workshop. Jaune was sitting by the counter of the kitchen with a small pile of books he brought with him from said Workshop. He was reading from one of them titled _Truth Lies in Memories;_ Another pile of books were off to the side, freshly minted, pale white pages could be seen from them compared to the aged yellow parchment of the books that were now his. He was taking notes, fully engrossed in the book. He already read some others and now everything he read so far started to make sense.

Unbeknownst to the teen, his father raised his eyebrows when he saw the titles of those books. Two piles of the broken equipment and raw materials that were bought using his allowance were off to the side.

Jaune was a very fast reader seeing as he started only a few hours ago and he was already on his fifth book, it was about time to experiment. He was sad that he spent nearly all his money on training materials instead of the newest edition of X-Ray and Vav or even a new sword.

Hell he tried to check what one of his dad's old books were worth if he could sell them and replace it with a new copy. Only to find out there were only 15 left in the world.

Jaune shook his head; No there was no point in regretting his decision. Even practice swords for hunters were made with the standard of 'good enough to defend against Grimm', so they were expensive. He opted to buy raw materials to hopefully craft his own. He even bought some books on the modern weapon crafting methods. He might even make one of those mecha-weapons once he was good enough.

A bit confused about the title of the book he lifted his head watching his father finish seasoning some food that was being slow cooked.

"Dad, shouldn't this book be called _Truth_ _ **and**_ _Lies in Memories_?"

"After halfway through the book, you should already have the answer to that, but that's not your **real** question is it?"

Jaune scratched the back of his head, "No, your right. These books... can someone actually do that with their Aura?"

The older male turned around, a slender hand was raised, palm up, _"Within passion comes, Fire"_

Jaune's father chuckled as his son got entranced from the small glowing orb of fire that had appeared in the palm of his hand. Bursts of flame flicked about wildly yet it was controlled, contained as the teen almost fell off his seat.

"I'm using my Aura to do this, it's based off of a person's ability to memorize and calculate certain variables. Don't do this inside the house."

"Is that a glyph?" Jaune wanted to make sure but he noticed unlike the glyphs of many of the Schnee used, this was much more intricate.

A shake of the head confirmed that it wasn't. "It might look similar to glyphs and it might do some of the same things but it is different. These are Aura Circles, or Mystic Fields. A good enough user can imagine a Mystic Field and channel their aura for whatever desired effect. It's like... a math equation. You make a Mystic Field which is the equation and use Aura to channel through it. Words or chants, like a song can be used to stabilize and empower a field by allowing the user's mind to focus and remember things; The book that you're halfway through can hint that. This one is a low powered fire 'spell' you could say. Dust can be used to change, improve or enhance the properties of these fields but originally it was used with just Aura. You can guess why not many Hunters do this. It not easy and requires a very intelligent mind, quick thinking and ingenuity."

The teen waited for a bit more explanation as his father let the fire die out.

"It's different from a glyph because even though it may be able to do things like glyphs, it's a lot more difficult, if someone does it wrong, they can injure themselves, it's power is not as constant as a glyph since it's based on how powerful the equation is and how much aura is used compared to someone's semblance... all around it's a second rate system of glyphs. One of the good things it can do compared to a glyph is that it's more versatile and a practitioner can even make Mystic Fields without having it visible."

Vanna Arc leaned toward his son, a green scraper was in his other hand, "You don't have to learn this if you don't want to. There are plenty of different books in the Workshop. Modern Hunters don't even know about this anymore since it's obsolete and it's too difficult to learn. I only know because I guess, it was part of the family. Some institutions and more knowledgeable hunters know of it but it's more 'for the archives, for history' kind of thing".

As His father went back to whatever he was cooking, probably a stew, Jaune remember something his father said yesterday at the workshop.

 _learn from someone_

"Dad, do you think you could help me?"

* * *

Jaune jogged at an even pace, going deeper into Rainbow Forest, jumping over logs, tumbling and spinning around and over broken trees. For the past week since he asked his dad to help, he was put under a training schedule. It was mostly body conditioning, the basics.

For that week it was constant supervised training. Never did his father leave him unattended, his method of training was dangerous because of accidental self injuries. It was meant to keep one's body small, slender but still with strength.

The teen realized why his dad was so androgynous, besides genetics anyway. The man was a damn acrobat. Never again he would think the bigger, tougher guy would beat on the little guy. He always believed that from his experience when he was younger but he as wrong. He was tasked to continuously run, jog and free run as often as possible, after squats and stretches to improve his leg strength and flexibility. He was glad for his prior experience in dancing from his family. It helped him in finding a natural center of balance and movement flow or timing that translated well with the gymnastics.

This was the second time he was going to the workshop since it's introduction. The Forest was his practice grounds now, but he hesitated on going farther then the clearing. He enjoyed the feeling of being enveloped in his Aura. His father stated when he fully awakened it, he naturally had a lot of it. The common belief was that the amount of Aura a person had could tell the potential of said person. It wasn't wrong, but it wasn't true either. His mother explained that to him via scroll the other day.

While it is true the amount of Aura could tell a person's potential, there were another aspect to that. A person could have a small amount of Aura, yet the the amount of Aura they had could be dense. Even people with low amounts of Aura could practice and increase their Aura capacity with training and constant usage of Aura. He had a large capacity of Aura, yet it was very thin. So the only way for him to increase density was to practice manipulating his Aura by packing it in ratio to the amount of space he put it in. Normally the way to do this was to meditate and pack as much of his aura into his body while the excess space was filling back up. Aura naturally recharged when a person rested or was around other things that had or emitted Aura.

Dad said that back in the old days Aura was called Chi, or Life Force. Half the answer of the question of what Aura was, was that it was a manifestation of a person's soul, but it was also a person's life force. Life had Aura or rather it was Aura. Chi and life continues to emit Chi which is basically Aura. They were just different names, explaining half of the same thing. Remnant naturally emitted Chi since it was alive so a tired person would naturally absorb Chi or Aura by resting it was easy. Active restoration of Aura was a bit difficult and it wasn't efficient but experienced Hunters would do it despite that fact, to rest faster, to continue fighting Grimm if there was no "break time".

It was like pouring water into a jug while having the other half of the jug closed off. Open up the enclosed area and water would naturally fill it to balance out the amount of water inside.

Jaune opted for active restoration mainly. He still meditated but it was a secondary goal. Even if it was inefficient, if one practiced hard enough, the efficiency would eventually go up. He had learned that the path to the Workshop was marked but for some reason he couldn't see it.

While looking for the marking of his family, which was a flower of some sort, his instincts flared like an alarm, forcing him to dodge a blur of black by curling up from a flip.

When Jaune swiftly recovered he was facing a Grimm, it was one of the other subspecies of the Vulpecula the was said to appear besides the Beowolves and the Boarbatusks. He was glad that the databases which cataloged every Grimm that was hunted was free for all to read. The Vulpulis was a small creature which had the appearance of small foxes. They were jet black with a small Grimm masks over their faces. A red glowing eye could be seen in the middle. Short claws and fangs of pure white looked like they were there for digging and scratching. The tips of the tails were white with red designs going down their tail, flowing a swirling around white horns on it's back.

He was glad there was only one of them, then cursed that a few more popped up. He dodged their attacks. They were fast, leaving no room for him to take a breather. He should be able to take care of them, they were Ranked F Grimm anyway. He'd worry if there were more then 5 in the pack. Their Ranking increased based on the numbers and age of the pack.

Jaune quickly somersaulted back, making some distance while chanting one of the spells he had learned. He wasn't as efficient as a practitioner yet, but a full chant would stabilize and increase enough power after all.

The teen moved around the trees as he made a pointing gesture with his index finger; a Mystic Field started to form,

" _Oh great steed of light,"_ He felt heat coming off his finger as he continued to make some distance between him and the Grimm.

" _Ye who travels alone,"_ Energy started to condense around his finger, it color was white like his Aura.

" _Along the path of fallen teardrops from the heavens,"_ The energy crackled with power

" _Ye aftermath reverberates to all those round,"_ Faint sounds of multiple wood planks smacking against each other came as the crackling intensified.

" _Strike once,"_ After making enough distance, he pointed towards the closest Grimm that was chasing after him.

" **Weib Eclaire"** From that a streak of light, white in color, filled with power from his aura smashed into the leading Grimm; electrocuting it entirely as he watched the entire pack wreathe in agony from the close proximity of the first Grimm that was shot. The Grimm struggled slightly as they slowly got closer. It seems that he still needs a lot of practice.

The Grimm fell to their sides as wisps of smoke emitted of them. They were dissolving. Jaune took a deep breath and went back to find where the Workshop was. He was pleasantly surprised that he didn't singe his hoodie this time.

* * *

It had taken a few minutes but Jaune was finally able to get into the Workshop. He was given the key, so he didn't need his dad or anyone else with him as a chaperone. He set his backpack somewhere else; he had yet to organize everything. All his broken gear and raw materials were there. On the table at the center had a drawing or was it blueprint making station? Any who, the last time he was there, he was in the middle of making his first weapon.

Inspecting his design again, he was unsatisfied with it. A plain sword and a shield wouldn't cut it. He just recently learned a spell that would make the shield kind of useless as long as he had Aura so there was no point in it any more.

After organizing the stuff from his bag, broken and raw materials in a storage section by the forge in the second building, which was upgraded by his dad. Thanks to the Arc patriarch, there was a walkway to and from the two buildings now, and a small modern 'mecha assistant' forge was on the other side of the wall from the modern yet classically aesthetic looking forge. As he got there, Jaune took off his hoodie. It would be extremely hot when the forge was on.

His sword and armor needed to be melted down. Hopefully he could recycle enough not to use up his bought materials.

While the Forge started to melt the metals, Jaune thought about what kind of weapon he should use. He thought about using a spear to support his speed. A sword would most likely help with his spell slinging. Even if he couldn't, the common way to use aura was just by manipulating it to a form, or channeling it in and around a body or item.

He wondered what kind of armor should he wear. Jaune was a bit disappointed that his Semblance didn't manifest yet, so he wouldn't be able to know what would naturally help him in the long run.

The metal bubbled as it was finished melting. In a liquid form now, the teen scooped the scrap-like decay, or impurities from the recycled metal. He was glad everything was made from the same carbon steel, making everything a bit easier and with less hassle. The books that taught metal working were a good investment.

Thinking over the options, and recalling his ability of Weib Eclaire before, Jaune finally decided on his main weapon to use. He poured the molten metal into casts for ingots. As the metal started to even out and cool; Jaune was forming a design. He'd have to make a wooden one to practice first but so far, he believes it would be a good idea. He'll start with a bow as the base for the mecha-shifting weapon and go from there.

* * *

 **Glossary**

 **Ranking System:  
** The ranks of Hunters and Grimm are quantified by the ability and competence of said abilities. A Hunter's abilities are ranked overall with a list of primary characteristics. Hunter Rankings are shown to the Hunters themselves through their Hunter Profiles and Identification. Certain Clients and Mission Administrators are privy to information; however, the social norm is that all Hunters show their rankings publicly to some extent.

Academies begin the rankings of Hunter prospects during a prospect's schooling. The Rankings of Hunter Prospects are based on performance from their previous warrior school and introduction tests. All Hunters that did not go through Hunter Academies are ranked based on abilities from the Huntsman's Test. Hunters may have their overall Rankings or Rankings in individual abilities changed if improvement in abilities are shown though the more missions that are completed by the Hunter.

The Ranking System is a treasured application to allow Hunters to be paired up with missions that suit their abilities, It allows the most significant reduction of needless Hunter deaths from the Grimm.

 **Hunter's Primary Characteristics: SEASON  
S**trength:  
 **E** ndurance:  
 **A** gility:  
 **S** emblance:  
 **O** verall:  
 **N** atural Aura:

 **Hunter Ranks:  
N:** Non-Hunters  
 **F:** Average Guards and Soldiers to Beginner Warriors from a Warrior School  
 **E:** Warriors from a Warrior School  
 **D:** Hunter Prospects From a Hunter's Academy  
 **C:** Experienced Certified Hunters  
 **B:** Top Class Hunters  
 **A:** Hunter Celebrities  
 **S:** Hunters that Pave the way to a new Tomorrow  
 **SS:** Legendary Hunters  
 **EX:** Not Applicable

 **Huntsmen Test:**  
The Huntsmen Test is a test allowed for all individuals who did not study under a Hunter or Warrior Academy. Hunter Prospects are given a set of tests to show their abilities. If they meet the requirements of being able to defend themselves against certain Grimm and hunting them down, they are certified as a proper Hunter.

 **Grimm:**

 **Vulpulis:  
** A small fox-like Grimm with a single glowing eye on it's mask. When singled out, it's considered weak and a hunter can dispatch it with absolute ease. Speed and Stealth are it's main strengths in battle. Vulpulis live in packs ranging from a simple 4 upwards to the high twenties. As a Vulpulis grows with age they get stronger and the tail lengthens, some even have more then one. It's been confirmed that older Vulpulis are larger then their younger counterparts and have multiple tails.

 **Hunter Threat Rank: F-C**

 **Mystic Fields: The other way to use Aura**

 **Mystic Field: Spells**

 **Weib Eclaire: White Lighting/Thunderbolt  
School: Path of Destruction  
Incantation: **Oh, great steed of light, Ye who travels alone, Along the path of fallen teardrops from the heavens, Ye aftermath reverberates to those around, Strike once, Weib Eclaire  
 **Effect:** Fires a Thunderbolt to Electrocute, Shock, Burn, and Pierce Enemies. Effects to adjacent enemies are possible. Extra Abilities and power intensities, vary on Mystic Array Practitioner.

* * *

Author's Corner

It took awhile fore me to think up an in incantation... oh well. What do think his weapons and semblance will be? What do you want them to be? My plot is flexible so changes can be made if I think something isn't good enough. So, Wadja think? Huh? Huh? :3


	4. Chapter 4

Self Awakening

Season 1

Chapter 4

* * *

 **Responses:**

 **LIL JR:** Really? It is? I didn't know I was walking into some unknown territory. I just thought when learning about some of the lore of RWBY, everything really made sense if you put it in perspective. I mean come-on. Aura? Sounds exactly like Ki or Chakra, or Mana to me. I agree and completely understand the dreaded writer's block. I'm slowing fixing that, but sadly I can't focus it on things I really need to do. Oh well, there's progress.

I've always had a slight disdain for the fact that most fanfics about Jaune having the father as either an antagonist that forces Jaune to grow on his own, making him to dislike and create distance from his family and other people or a variation of a complete fool.

 **RANT INCOMING!**

Granted, by when Jaune talks about his family, I get the feeling that his mom is a 'supportive' parent while still keeping distance from her children while not fully 'investing' in emotional connections. It's like she has too little time to give everyone attention and Jaune is the middle child. It creates an imbalance in the home, and Jaune; who is a hormonal teenager undergoing puberty; very receptive to certain personalities and reacts very differently. He's easily mold-able at this stage.

His dad sounds like the stereotypical 'Man's man' while advocating and being strict about male gender roles. I get the feeling that Jaune's dad is the one that mainly tell tales about the 'Arc Family Line' and how great and powerful they were. Making them sound like unbreakable and infallible heroes. But they aren't! They're stories! Even heroes have skeletons under the feet that they stand.

Add to the fact that Jaune is the ONLY next generation male and his father could have huge expectations on him. If Jaune couldn't fulfill those expectations he'd be emotionally and mentally berated by his father. "You aren't good enough. Stand up boy! Your pathetic! Look at your sister!" That kind of thing. Do it at a young age and any child would end up being very self-conscious with low self-esteem.

My conclusions lead to that Jaune is a clumsy, unskilled, subtly introverted and distant person because his mother does not create a powerful emotional and psychological pillar of support while his father radiates an expectation that Arc men "cannot be sensitive, have self-doubt, second thoughts and be emotionally and physically vulnerable".

This makes Jaune bottle many of his emotions inside, sealed up so that no one will notice, and he assumes because of his father and mother's attitude, no one is really there to comfort and support him and train and guide him respectively. This can lead to Jaune being angry. A very angry and frustrated person.

His family are supposed to be his pillars so to speak. The rocks that after every wall broken down, he can use to prop himself up again and stand tall. If he doesn't have that; he'll keep thinking he's not good enough, that he doesn't deserve any of the good things that are happening to him.

In my mind, this is one of the many reasons why real people have such a connection to their parents, and treasure them so much. My impression of his canon hinted family is much to be desired. To be completely honest, I guess that's why Monty Oum partnered him with Pyrrha Nikos.

Don't even get me started on all the other canon characters in Teams RWBY and JNPR. I analyze characters if I like them. And let me tell you, psychiatrists would have a **field day** on both teams.

 **On a lighter note: Thanks for the review!**

 **Lordofthenight:** Not liking a person's choice of weapon is fine, it's expected. Although I wouldn't exactly say that Jaune having a mecha-shift weapon is an entirely new thing. In canon he has Crocea Mors, or Yellow Death.

It's a mecha-shift weapon but it's a pretty low end mecha-shift weapon compared to nearly every other weapon out there. To add to that, I didn't like that he had Crocea Mors, Even if it's for about one or two simple reasons.

He's based off of Jeanne d'Arc! Crocea Mors was used by Julius Caesar! Even if Jeanne d'Arc's mother's maiden surname was Roma which is, by jumping to conclusions, connected to Rome, I'd doubt Jeanne had any relation to the emperor. I'd be more happy if Jaune's weapon was named with a Frank or Celtic title in origin. I'm not hating that it's a sword and shield combo, it's a tried and true weapon set. It's just a bit... _boring_.

But the aspect of who Jaune is, a kindhearted young man with a Chivalrous(In all aspects) heart and an honorable soul coupled with outer confidence with masked introverted aspects will basically stay the same. Even if he has motion-sickness and slightly awkward with a more then a hint of self doubt. The guy probably likes to actually read novels, draw, sew and cook(Which I am a fan of). His fighting style will be inspired to that as well as his semblance.

T **heunknown4299:** Brah, I don't think romance will be a major plot point in the story... but I'll think about it. Never mind man, lets make drama happen!... At least when it comes to character development. (I wrote something long, but I deleted it because I'd be giving away too much information.) I'll make a poll when I believe romance will be more prominent in the story.

 **Guest from Chapter 3:** Making him similar to Jeanne d'Arc from Fate/Apocrypha? Well... you aren't wrong... but not right either. Some of his abilities will be inspired by multiple medias outlets. Fate/Apocrypha being one of them. Canon explanations of Aura and Semblance creates a lot of plot bunnehs you see. Even some of the 'my headcanon lore' will be inspired by various media outlets.

 **To all reviewers:** Thanks for reading and commenting! I appreciate your reviews!

* * *

A flock of birds abruptly flew off in all directions when a high pitched scream echoed in the distance. Jaune Arc had just crashed into a nearby tree, his head was spinning at the impact. Thankfully his Aura protected him from most of the damage. He'll only be having some bruises later in the day.

"Ooph~", A groan escaped his lips and he prepared for a spell. He only needed one line right now.

" _One's body is a sacred tapestry"_ , A glowing orb had appeared swirling around his frame, leaving a trail of green light. Jaune was eternally grateful that the first spell he learned was for analyzing a person's body like a physician would.

The spell could do more then that... but he wasn't willing to do anything yet. The teen confirmed his previous assessment. Only a few bruises that he would be able to walk off. No concussions, no cracked or broken bones, and no torn muscles. All in all; a moderately successful test.

His eyes lifted up to the sight of smoke billowing outward, slowly dissipating from the Autumn breeze as the teen got another pleasant whiff of the burnt lavender-ash wood.

A line of small craters about the size of an old wooden barrel dipped for about a few inches was eyed by the blonde as he slowly got up using the abused tree behind him for support.

The boy stretched, humming appreciatively as he felt is muscles loosened. Walking pass the crater, he gathered as much of the remains of his bow as possible. He huffed in frustration as he looked over the damage. Bits and pieces torn asunder as cracks and burn marks glowed when the breeze hit them.

Jaune was stress testing the bow designs he had by filling them with his aura. The first attempt had the bow crack ominously and then shattered afterwords. A solid, carved out piece of wood. No changes, no custom add ons, just a simple bow. Poof! Destroyed.

The second attempt was a bow made of a higher quality wood, carved out from multiple pieces to make into one bow. He started trying out if a collapsible one to form into a second weapon would make it easier to handle his aura. Nope, the thing just fell apart and all the pieces flew off of each other.

The most recent one had the outer limbs of the bow to be sections to increase in size. It allowed excess Aura to be dissipated out of the bow if he packed in too much. It... didn't work as expected.

Jaune sighed, "Back to the drawing board." After picking up the rest of the remains, he quickly packed the craters in with some dirt and fertilizer.

He chuckled to himself, "Wouldn't want my training hole to be messy."

He cleaned himself up from in one of the rooms of the workshop before he sat back in front of the drawing board, literally. Around him, the workshop had a bit more of a 'lived in' feel.

Books that no longer fit in the shelves were piled, scattered about on the table, notebooks and pens were strewn about while bits of paper were stuffed in them.

A small case of Dust in powder form was beside a chemistry or old alchemy set neatly stored in glass bottles. An even smaller case was on top of it with a set of 4 Dust crystals.

They were a simple variants of regular Dust. One of each primary type. While each had specks of 'stale' or rather muted colors, and the black earthy residue from the Dust made people note that it was poorly refined... It was cheap. Really cheap. Even the low grade crystal form of the Dust he got was really cheap. A steal even.

He couldn't purchase high grade Dust yet, so he went for the 'cheap stuff'. Jaune shuddered, taking note to never refer to low grade Dust as some 'cheap drug' ever again.

Sure it wasn't 'Schnee quality' as advertised nearly everywhere he walked; but it sure didn't have 'Schnee pricing'. He made a mental note to buy from Schnee if he had the money to spare.

He didn't want to go to that shady part of town again. What was that sellers name again? Romeo Candlewick? The teen shook his head; it didn't matter anymore, that Romeo guy was kinda nice if he subtracted the 'arrogant, trying too hard gentlemen' attitude.

Jaune slapped his checks, he needed to get back to work. Previous designs were organized and stored. A fresh sheet of paper was set up. Drafting tools lay neatly by the pair of pencils that were just sharpened.

The constant tick-tock of an old fashioned clock distracted his mind; leading him to sketch whatever it is he wanted. He daydreamed, creating an image in his mind of some stories he read. Contrary to what people would expect him to do, he enjoyed reading.

Novels pulled him into new worlds, bringing him to new places. He enjoyed the niche series like Vacuo Handcuffs, The King of the Castle, and Brave Clarent. They gave him subjects to think about, to... question current ideologies. The graphic novels were for art, really they were!

By the time he was finished, he had forgotten his designs of a hunter weapon and had created something that would look quite apt in a scene of Dustborn.

His mother praised him for such skill as his sisters would always lighten their spirits whenever they had gotten one made by him. He personally never thought it was good enough to warrant such praise. They were family, he kind of expected a kind of praise. Jaune ended up keeping various sketch books in his room. Much to his family's pleasure.

The shattered moon watched from above, the light had made an ethereal illumination below when Grimm by the thousands were cut down to and fro in a forest deep in the night. Scatters of Dust sparkled around the form of a hunter clad in asymmetrical armor. Half of a cloak covered her unarmored side as the sword-arm decapitated a rather powerful A Class Grimm while the other had her shield up to block another lunge.

The knight reminded him of his eldest sister. Emerald eyes shined brightly under her snow white hair, making her look like royalty.

Checking the time, Jaune figured it was enough 'work' for the day and cleaned up the Workshop. Making a last look over, he went over to the forge.

Over by a table had little hammers and a sewing kit. Beside them were a pair of open fingered gauntlets. He felt a trickle of pride when he inspected his first completed armor piece.

They were small but would cover his arms from his wrists to the elbows. Half-scale plated gloves were a separate piece from the gauntlet to ensure adequate hand flexibility. Maybe he should make his arms and torso a separate piece.

A design was propped up over by a wall. He spent painstaking hours on it. It had to be light to let him free run and maneuver around attacks, armored just in case if he got hit, and form-fitting to let him stay flexible.

He was happy with the design. Eventually he might improve on it and maybe infuse both Dust and Magic Arrays on it. He didn't really care if the final set would make him look feminine. Without his baggy hoodie and the loose fitting jeans he wore, he already could be deemed as a flat-chested girl.

He already wore a dress in public before. It wasn't that bad. Jaune chuckled remembering the bet he had with a pair of his sisters... and the other bet with his mom.

What were they trying to do, really? Make dad the only male of the household? Jaune shook his head, dad cross-dressed himself for the shits and giggles often enough for people to think he had two moms.

A slight look of horror appeared on his face. He started to think about doing that himself!

After tidying up the forge a second time, he headed back to his home but not before heading into the city of Vale.

* * *

The wall surrounding Vale was quite awe inspiring. Looking at it, it must have taken decades to erect a wall of that magnitude spanning around the entire city.

A slight frown appeared on the teen's face when he looked at the top edge of the wall.

"Why don't they add turrets on those things?", he mumbled as he got closer to one of the few gates into the city.

"Halt", one of the soldiers standing guard held his hand up. His face was mostly covered by a scarf and he had a helmet on.

"Hello, sir. ID right?", As Jaune heard an appreciative grunt, he grabbed his ID out from his wallet. Handing it to him, the guard raised an eyebrow.

"Kid, you got here all by yourself?"

Jaune responded by scratching the back of his head, "Yep, my towns just southeast from here so the trek was pretty quick."

"I don't see a hunter badge."

"I'm self studying."

A second guard give him a smile behind a booth, "Good on ya kid, we need all the hunters we can get."

That had elected a nod from he one holding his card, "Everything checks out. Gates close at 9 for Non-Hunters and non official business. Grimm may not get more aggressive at night but they are harder to fight then."

He handed back his ID as the gates opened, "Enjoy your stay kid."

"Thanks."

For a while, Jaune walked straight to a bookstore he just recently, frequently used. The bell from the front door rang as he got in; **Tukson's Book Trade ** was a fairly large store, books organized neatly in shelves, and graphic novels were placed at the front while novels were in the middle and the back.

Tukson smiled warmly as he saw one of his most regular customers. He was able to get to know the boy as he kept looking around for books. He was even more happy that he learned of the blonde's heritage. It made him more and more resolute in departing from the White Fang.

When the man did leave, many of his 'brothers and sisters' were harsh towards him. But in all actuality he was glad that he left. The White Fang was changing, and he didn't want anything to do with the 'new order'.

"Jaune, good to see you. What will it be today?"

The blonde waved slightly, "Oh just checking out if there's something new first."

The puma faunas crossed his arms, "Let me guess, failed again huh?" The stiffening of the blond gave him the answer to that.

Scratching his cheek before picking out a few novels, the teen responded, "Well, I'm still aiming to make it, it's just... hard when I have crud materials."

As the teen moved closer to the counter, he had noticed a peculiar smell. He shook his head ignoring it.

"Say, do you think you have any books on crafting firearms?"

The bookseller scratched his chin in thought, "I might have one or two in the back. Let me go check."

"Sure."

Jaune spent the time waiting to look at some of the novels in the newly released section. His eyes sifted through various titles. Each book had simple brown or black leather bindings.

One had caught his eye. It was black with gold lining on it. Curious, Jaune picked it up and looked through a bit of it. He barely noticed a someone appear beside him.

Tukson got back, carrying two books, both with a dark blue cover, "Hey, I got them. Want both of them?"

Taking the book he had with him, he set it with the rest of his purchase, "I'll just take the one that covers on rifle-like weapons."

"I'll ring you up." As the seller scanned the purchases he lay-ed his eyes on some of them.

"That's 3 novels, 2 graphic novels, 1 sketchbook, a crafting book and... Ninjas of Love? Really?"

Jaune shrugged, a bit confused. "What? Sounds like a romance novel." He response made Tukson stifle a laugh.

The blond was even more confused, "What? You think it's bad or something?"

Composing himself, the seller continued, "Nothing kid, that'll be 85 Lien."

Once he paid, Jaune packed the books in one of his bags that he brought with him. As he was doing that he was interrupted while Tukson was still stifling a laugh.

"He's failing to compose himself because the book can be inappropriate."

The voice belonged to a girl what seemed to be the same in his age and height. Long black hair cascaded down her back and a bow was on her head. A pair of books were in her hands.

"I may have only gotten the first two chapters done but, so far it didn't look like anything was going to happen."

His answer elicited a raised eyebrow, she didn't look amused, "In such a short span of time?"

Habitually, he scratched the back of his neck. He felt the powerful gaze burn through him, "W-well, I normally read a lot slower to get into a book but... I just sped up to get the jist of it. Honestly, nothing seemed amiss. Musashi just met the main heroine... I think... unless it's got a lot of twists and turns."

The girl raised her hand out, "It will have many a twists and turns among other things. Blake."

He responded in kind, "I'm Jaune. Well, wither it has twists, turns, complications in a relationship or even multiple relationships or copious amounts of strings that bind our hearts to the characters. It just makes it an even better read. If everything gets darker or harder, filled with very descriptive writing, they just gotta work harder for what they want."

"Work... harder?" A blush started to creep on her face.

Jaune nodded, not understanding a thing, "The harder it is, the more work they have to put into it, the more work they put into it, the more they get out of it. The more they get out of it, the more **we** get out of it. The more and more satisfying it will be at the end. The climax would be amazing. It'll be fine."

Not noticing the blush that was rising from her face, Jaune shrugged after getting another whiff of the smell of a cat. Tukson had a more earthy smell added with his inner puma. This one was still earthy, but it had a hint of floral and... berries? He ignored it as he waved goodbye to the two individuals when he left.

* * *

As the door closed, the blonde haired boy left their vision, Blake turned to the proprietor of **Tukson's Book Trade** narrowing her eyes, "Who was that?"

"Jaune Arc, Human."

Her only outward response was a heated glare. There was more to it then that. Why would Tukson get so friendly with a patron of his shop. Even if he was a regular, it depicted more then just a relationship like an acquaintance. Even more, it was a Human that Tukson was getting all chummy with.

"That Human knows."

The puma Faunus nodded, "Yes. Unlike what the current White Fang spouts out in those recruitment lines and words that are the opposite from it's original ideals. It isn't just Us vs. Them."

"And the Klan?", Yes, the Klan. A human supremacy party. The most active and the most well known political party against the White Fang and it's Ideals.

They stole, they intimidated, they abused, they lynched. Many of the White Fangs movements spurred on the Klans into a more active role. Just recalling their existence made Blake get angrier. But that is not her. That is not her way. And so she calmed herself.

"If he was of the Klan I'd already be dead. Like it or not, the new leadership of the White Fang are eerily similar to the Klans."

A look of shock and betrayal showed on Blake's face, "Wha!"

The man resisted smashing his hand on his counter, "Don't deny it! You can't deny it! Use those ears of yours and **listen.** You know as much as I do, the more aggressive the Fang has become; the more the Klan pushes back. The new leaders are getting more and more radical."

"But the Humans have started to treat us as equals."

"Out of **fear**. Not **respect**. I'm happy that I left. I've heard the Fangs started to target Core Dynamics. They've set it on record that they're Pro-Faunus!"

"Only on paper."

Tukson raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "Really? You found out yourself? Or did someone from the Fang relay that information to you?"

A beeping sound called behind the Ravenette. She pulled out her Scroll and read it's contents.

"I have to go."

As Blake left the shop, she heard Tukson's last words, "Remember Blake, Not all Humans are the same. Same goes for Faunus; You'll learn not all Faunus agree with the White Fang."

* * *

Jaune was humming to himself as he walked around town. He was thinking about making something for him to use first. Something simple like a sword would do. Add a firearm mechanism and he'll be able to train and go on small missions. He could do more then just do body conditioning and read while he worked on mystic fields.

The blonde teen felt a bump. Fearing that someone fell over, he turned to see a small blur pass him with what looked like his wallet. He ran. No, he sprinted while checking if he had his wallet. He didn't, which means the wallet he saw earlier was his!

He ran as fast as he could while not needlessly bumping into anyone else on the crowded street. It became more and more difficult as he swerved and danced around each patron. His more then 20/20 eyesight allowed him to see the child run into an alleyway.

Keeping target in his eyes, he got faster and faster when he followed the child. The alleyways were getting more and more dirty and inhospitable. The smell from various trash and the occasional drug addict made him gag.

The child seemed to be getting tired, the pace was slower and Jaune was quickly catching up. As he got closer, Jaune noticed the clothing on the now girl.

She looked thin, a bit too thin to be considered healthy. Clean yet torn rags adorned her frame as she heaved large volumes of air. On her wild dirty blonde hair were a pair of black spotted cat-like ears.

Jaune realized why she was so fast for a child her age. She was a Cheetah Faunas, possibly around 10. She clutched the wallet tightly when he got closer. She visually stiffened, fear was masked by a face of defiance.

He got his breath back evenly before he spoke, trying his best to not seem too aggressive with a smile, but concern threw him into overdrive. He lowered his Aura output into minimal levels. Infants and children were sensitive to it in various ways.

Blood was leaking from one of her soles as he looked down. She didn't look concerned by the glass shards that could be seen.

"Your hurt." Jaune simply stated it as a fact. He considered the girl's overall appearance, any level of coddling or pity would possibly anger her. She looked like she had experienced this before, or at least pick-pocketing and running like the wind.

Swiftly getting closer before the girl could pull back, stared at her while pulling out his comprehensive first aid kit.

"Let me take care of that." The girl looked like she was about to refuse before she realized how genuine Jaune was. A little shocked, the girl could only meekly nod.

* * *

Finding a bench, The girl sat silently as Jaune used a pair of tweezers to carefully remove the glass shards. She hissed as the human rubbed alcohol on her wounds. Gauze was rolled around her foot tightly.

The Faunus watched the boy the entire time it happened. She was surprised that there was a human that openly took care of Faunus. Normally if she was slow, she'd be severely punished once caught, but this human was unexpected.

He didn't look like he had any discerning features that would make him a Faunus, not extra ears or a tail. He didn't have slitted eyes or patches of skin that would be replaced by scales or feathers. He didn't really smell like a Faunus... except for a lingering tone of fur?

But it was old, a few weeks at least. At least she thought it was old. Humans that have touched or hugged Faunus would have lingering scents of that Faunus even if they showered. They would need scent neutralizing shampoo and soap.

She would know! She had a good nose! Most humans don't use those except for the really mean ones. Those kinds of soaps would make Faunus gag at the scent.

The girl noticed another smell and zeroed in on it. There was a recent scent of a cat. It wasn't hers, but she ignored that. Walking around town or meeting one if intended or not would have lingering scents. Especially if there was physical contact.

The human didn't have any of the sweet or overpowering musky scents either so he wasn't mated or targeted yet.

Apparently her confused state could be seen when the human looked up and gave her a kind smile.

Without preamble, the girl shoved the wallet in his face, not uttering a word. She watched as the human's smile falter before taking a deep audible sigh.

Before the girl could dash away, the human opened his wallet and pulled out the prize she was after minutes before.

"You look like you might need this more then I do." A sad smile adorned his face. She didn't like that. It was a lot like the face her headmistress gave to all the other orphans.

It was like someone saw something unfair in the world and thought little would be able to change. But there was anger in his eyes, a sense of defiance that many of the other kids had, even hers.

Thinking he'd not let her go without taking the Lien. Her hands shaken-ed, and as once the lien was grasped, a rock hit the human on the chin.

With a sickening thud, He fell like a sack of potatoes. Not even twitching. Looking over the direction where the rock came from. She recognized the assailants.

Rage was woven in every word as she screamed.

* * *

" _Hey Jaune, What do you think about the White Fang?", The boy in question was only 8 years old, he didn't know very much of the world at that point. Looking up he saw one of his sisters stare at him. She looked like she wanted to prove a point._

" _Uhh... Well the adults say-", Before he could continue, his sister smiled, waving his response off._

" _Don't do that. You're my little brother and I'm not letting any brother of mine become a parrot. What do **you think**?"_

 _Jaune spent some time thinking about what to say... he didn't have an answer._

" _..."_

" _..." Jaune was then hit by a furry appendage. He asked why some of his sisters had that when he didn't. The only response was 'genetics were weird'. Whatever genetics was._

" _You'll find an answer eventually. Just remember, look at all the angles."_

With continuous rhythmic pressure on his face, Jaune groaned, waking up with the help of very rough poking and prodding.

He shifted his position slightly as he opened his eyes. Blue met Grey as sunlight dashed across his face when he stared at the roof of the room.

Jaune slowly turned his head towards the poking that stopped as he got up from his rough 'bed' he was on. Somehow it smelled vaguely familiar.

It was a peculiar sight. The assailant with the pointy stick was a child with short pink hair. Beside him was the same girl that he applied first aid to. A group of Faunus children were huddling together behind them. The skittish look on their faces was all he needed to know.

Apparently he was staring long enough before he surveyed the room was met with the cheetah girl elbowing the pink boy quite roughly. She was pushing the boy closer as he tried not to mumble.

"I'm sorry." Jaune had to strain his ears to hear it. He didn't know what the apology was for and before he could respond someone new walked forward.

With the faint footsteps and the sound of a door closing, a Young woman walked up. Her dress was a plain button up and pants combo. Crimson canine ears adorned her equally red hair.

Jaune got up as she spoke, he noticed his bags weren't with him, "I'm sorry for what happened earlier. The children are very protective of each other."

At the moment Jaune didn't feel any change in himself before waking up. No light-headiness, no pain. No sudden vertigo. He made a mental note to check later, but for now everything seemed alright. Besides the lack of bags that he had on him.

He looked back to the group of what would be orphans based off their clothing. He thought that he was in an orphanage then. "It's alright, no harm, no foul."

The teen looked around before he continued, noticing the large room was sparse, few amounts of anything personalized were set up. Beds in poor conditions too few furniture to hold clothes and the slight lack of regular furniture painted a depressing picture.

He was glad that it was clean at least, "Where am I exactly?"

* * *

"Blake, you're here." A lieutenant of the Fang greeted her. She was just a low ranked member at the moment. Gambol Shroud was at her side. She'd been practicing with it for months since her apprenticeship with Adam Taurus.

She nodded in response, "I was called in. What's the situation?"

A Fang member handed her a file, "There are reports if excessive amounts of movement over by the western edge of the Residential district. Possibly the Schnee Dust Company, or the Klan. The majority of it seems to be within this one-mile radius."

She looked over the map pointing at the epicenter, "This is the center of the river going in Vale. It's where the river splits in two. Parts of the Residential, Commercial, and Industrial Districts are in that radius."

"Correct, Even if that area has moderate to high traffic, The movement that's reported looked as though the mover didn't plan to conceal anything in the beginning. They've been centered at these three buildings. The first is registered to 'Blazefire' shipping and receiving. Possibly a front for another company. The second is a building that is under construction, registered under the Schnee Dust Company. It's possible that they're creating something new under the old building for experiments. The last is a small Hospital center and Lab registered under Core Dynamics."

Blake's mind wandered when she heard of 'Core Dynamics'. They were a small company that recently hit the market a few years ago. It handled and sold Dust, competing with the SDC; however it couldn't battle with the mega-corporation's near monopoly level of control in the Dust industry. They still sold Dust but in a a lower quantity compared their competition. Core Dynamics mainly focused on the science fields, Hunter items and clothing lines. Those venues where the breadwinners in the economy.

The majority of it's profit came from Vacuo. They've started spreading out into Vale and Mistral but have been sidelined by the SDC in Atlus. No one knows where the company started exactly; however, since their stance at the beginning of it's 'founding'; They've been popular with the Faunus. Giving equal opportunity, better pay and room for advancement. They were a godsend to the Faunus. The popular viewpoint of the Faunus was "Core Dynamics are a way to go!".

Tukson's warning came into her mind and it irked her, "How reliable is the source?"

"Very" There was no room to inquire further. She was a low ranked member so compartmentalization of info was common.

"Do we have a safe-house there?"

The lieutenant shook his head, "No. Our fellow brothers and sisters are not forthcoming with assistance. We hope you'd be able to handle that on your own. Possibly to persuade them to look our way."

* * *

Jaune stretched as he approached his two story home. He spent quite a bit of time at the Orphanage in Vale, helping out the kids there.

He frowned as he recalled their situation. Even when the council officially regarded Faunus as equals; funding for Faunus orphanages were at an all time low. Racial segregation, and harassment continued in front of a blind eye.

The Orphanage was one that was at the edge of the Residential distract, by the river. The building itself had looked like it needed massive restoration, non-essential areas were covered with dust and mold. Some of the old wooden support pillars were weakening and the central air was in need of repair.

It was a blessing that the headmistress was also a Faunus in charge of a Faunus filled orphanage. He'd seen the attitudes of human caretakers. Jaune shuddered to think the responsibility or lack there of if the mistress was one.

The clothing of the children were old but usable. They had plenty of rips and tares. Most of the money the orphanage had were for necessities like food and such. Plenty of toys and book were in poor condition. One girl had a teddy bear that needed a severe makeover. It took a while for the kids to open up to the teen but it worked out eventually.

By the time he left, they had a bit more spring in their step, a more genuine smile on their faces. He promised that he'd visit and Arcs always fulfilled their promises.

He was happy to help but sad about the entire predicament. He spent his entire sewing kit on them and it wouldn't put a dent in the great enemy that is-

His thoughts broke as Jaune felt the ground beneath him shake. He ran towards the back of his house. He swore he could feel the tingling sensation only the power of lightning could do.

"Wha?"

His own eyes looked into a pair of orbs similar to his own. An older teen with hair a darker shade of blonde had a fork with a piece of black forest cake aiming for her mouth as another clash of steel rang in his ears and her foxen pair of equal shade as her hair twitched.

The girl slowly responded in a bored fashion, "Ah~ Jaune's home."

It took awhile for Jaune to process the information.

His sister Rosemary had sat her novel down beside her, as she continued to eat her cake while staring at him. He could tell signs of amusement glimmered in her cerulean eyes. Rosemary was clad in her battle attire which consisted of a multi-piece body suit under a blue and gold fur-lined overcoat which went down to her knees. Her hood was down as it covered parts of her black paudrons with a loose-fit sectional torso-plate. She forgo-ed her fur-lined black heeled-ankle boots and skirt armor for cute pawed shoes and a frilly skirt.

Rosemary's twin, Velvela, was playing with the youngest of the Arcs. Her signature long katana of Menagerie style was off to the side by the door as she conversed with the twins. Unlike her twin, Velvela, she was currently clad in only a thick red breast strap made of cloth while a large poofy skirt covered her stomach down loosely as a white waist cloth covered where her undergarments **should** be. A fluffy tail wagged slightly as she laughed with the younger Arcs. She had a pair of red arm-warmers with white stockings under a pair of heeled boots. A choker in red and silver covered her neck as her snow like hair was in a loose ponytail.

Velvela's eyes; just like their fathers, softened more and more as the three watched the fight. Sounds of steel clashed again as Jaune's orbs went to the open area. He gaped when he observed the skill of the participants. He had to enhance his eyes with aura to see the constant blurs of black and white.

Chloe, The eldest of the sisters, stood slightly away with her arms crossed. Unlike her younger sisters; she didn't want her battle attire on at home so she wore a basic loose fitting emerald sweater and some tasteful ankle boots over her stockings. Her weapons were nowhere to be found in the backyard; but she still had her gauntlet-shield... thing on her shoulder like a pauldron. Her snow-white hair was falling loose down her back while a pair of fox ears twitched as each sound of combat emitted in front of her while her tail was wrapped around her waist.

2 out of the 6 acres of their home was under constant abuse. The grasslands were being cut as each swing of his elder sisters' weapons miss contact. Dirt and rocks were overturned like scars from the most fearsome Grimm beside craters that one would assume from explosions of TNT. The intense battle continued a little longer until everything got slower.

The fighters started moving at a speed that Jaune no longer needed to enhance is eyes anymore. He sighed when he noticed the other twins of the Arc siblings had smiles on their faces.

Their weapons clashed one last time. Aurelia's Heterochromic eyes twinkled in amusement while the double-sided blade blocked the massive great-sword that her twin, Blanchefleur, was holding. Blanche detached her sword into twin blades finishing the battle with a cross-slash as her twin spun back, switching her weapon into a bow while firing off a quick succession of arrows.

It was amazing that Jaune didn't notice a single usage of Dust or Mystic Circles. How skilled were his sisters?!

Jaune stumbled in place when one of the fighters exclaimed pitifully, "That last piece of cake's mine!"

He looked over to Rosemary's form once again. She huffed in offense, responding with a finger pointing at Chloe. A quick toss of an empty ceramic plate landed skillfully on top of the rest, the eldest sister licked her lips mumbling, "I win."

* * *

At the balcony of the Arc home's master bedroom; a figure clad in black stood watching the entire situation down below with mirth in her eyes. A Grimm mask was beside her on a table, it's Dust lining glowed eerily blue in it's triple visor slots. Her blade was resting off her waist.

The woman didn't need to turn when a door opened, revealing a feminine figure with a towel drying her Grey hair.

"It's been quite a while Raven. When was the last time you came to meet your godchildren?"

Raven nodded her head, not wanting to turn around to the Arc Matriarch, "Griselda..."

The somber tone of the her children's' godmother elicited a frown and desire to stab what was bothering her. They were sisters in all but name since they met each-other when Raven went to Beacon academy.

"Raven..."

Abruptly, the Ravenette twisted her body around, she looked pitiful under the sun setting over the horizon, "I met with Qrow a few days ago."

The Grey haired woman moved closer beside her, leaning over the balcony, "The last time you saw him was... when Taiyang disavowed your connection to Yang."

Raven gripped her elbows tighter and nodded, "Summer was always in his eyes. Not me. She did her best to relay me everything about my daughter. She watched over and took care of her in my stead. She was the best mother for my daughter that I could hope for, except you of course."

"It's been years, what brought this up now?"

The ravenette breathed deeply, calming herself. Through gritted teeth, she barely suppressed her anger and despair, "She never got my letters."

The wooden frame of the balcony cracked in the palm of Griselda's hand.

"I never got to hold her; My own daughter. I never got to even look at her and He took her away from me. I wrote as often as I could. Every week, sometimes everyday. I hoped Summer or Qrow would get them to her, but somehow it never happened. She never read anything I sent."

"I'm a horrible mother."

Silence was kept as Raven let her frustrations out, "I knew it was a bad idea. But I needed comfort. Any kind, whatever the comfort, it didn't matter. It was my 1st failed mission; and the aftermath blew up in my face. After 14 years later, I finally realized how utterly stupid I was."

Raven turned, letting the cool breeze hit her face.

"Do you want to meet her? Did you meet her?"

"I do, I so very want to. Qrow suggested not to. I don't blame him. I would suspect Yang to be angry when we meet, furious even. She'd yell and scream, attacking me. Blaming me for abandoning her. I want us to meet, just... not now."

Before Raven could attempt to change the subject or leave, her companion hand put her hand on her shoulder. There was a lot of pressure on it and Raven suspected it would take quite the effort to disengage.

"Do you regret it? After 14 years?"

"I regret many things after thinking over my life. It's funny that hindsight is 20/20. Taiyang is one of them. Abandoning Yang is another; but... Having her is a different story. Even if she's angry with me, her smile when she's with her sister, Ruby, is more then enough."

"I'll tell Vanna to set up an extra plate." It was an order. An order Raven could not refuse lest she face the wrath of one Griselda Arc. Sighing in defeat, the weight on her shoulders lessened, physically and metaphorically.

The ravenette gave a genuine smile, "Thanks Gri."

As Griselda went to the door, she turned, giving off a playful smirk, "Oh I know there's more to it then that. You're not getting off that easily. I also know that I'm not the only reason why you came. I remember you having a crush on Van when we were younger~"

"The moment's gone now."

"You didn't deny it. Is that fire still smoldering in your heart? The bed and home is big enough for all of us you know~ As well as my heart~ Come on Rave, lets see what Vans' cooking up tonight. I want another bun in the oven myself~"

Raven simply huffed and followed her companion downstairs, leaving her mask on the table.

* * *

"Let me wrap this around my head for a bit. You're fighting at that high a level... For a piece of cake?!"

The slitted heterochromic eyes of Aurelia widened and she responded knowingly, "Black forest cake to be precise."

Her twin, Blanchefleur, folded her arms after holstering her giant blade, "High level? We only sparred at high Cs if I'm correct."

"Barely C+ in agility, C- in endurance and strength.", Chloe smiled, happy that her crime was unnoticed.

Jaune walked up towards them, sweat drops from his cheek, "You have high standards sis."

Blanchefleur poked his chest in an elegant fashion only she could do, "The schools are the ones that now lower their standards. It's not surprising considering the Vytal festival most of the time has participants at E to D level hunters. D+ Ranked are extremely rare in the festival."

"I think you're bashing schools a bit much. Besides, only hunter prospects join the tournaments." Aurelia gasped, "Chloe! You ate the cake!"

The accused gracefully lied, "I have no idea what you mean."

"You can't fool me! There's still some icing on your lips."

The eldest sibling hastily wiped it away, "That could have been from one of the other slices of cake I had."

Jaune felt the eyes of both his sisters on him. His spine shivered in fear. He wanted to crawl under a rock. No one gets between Aurelia and cake.

He was saved by the door, revealing their father with a plate of a different cake.

Jaune whispered, "Thank you dad." While Aurelia squealed, "Mille-feuille!", and ran for the first slice.

Their dad went back in to finish dinner, and as Jaune was halfway through is own slice of cake, one of his sisters elbowed him.

"Looks like you activated your Aura. On your own too."

The boy chuckled nervously.

The eldest took a bite from her cake, smiling, "It might take awhile before your semblance shows up. There's a noticeable change when someone activates it for the first time."

"What do you mean?"

His sister, Blanchefleur shrugged, "It can't truly be explained. You just feel more whole. There's a lot more to it but that's the main feeling."

Rosemary added her own two Lien, "Looks like you've trained a bit more seriously."

"Well, dad only got me started and all."

"He even gave you the workshop to use."

"How did you know-"

With a smirk, Velvela brought up her other hand, and out of nowhere copies of the failed bow blueprints appeared.

Aurelia perked up, "You're gonna use a bow! +1 to the bow side!"

The only male answered nervously, "I'm not too sure on that actually. So far I can't seem to make a good one right now. I was thinking about making something temporary right now."

Velvela added with a frown, waving her fork at him, "Without knowing your semblance, using a specific weapon set as your main could limit you."

Chloe nodded, "That's right. What if your semblance is like that professor from beacon, speed was it? Using a heavy weapon won't help you that much."

"Considering our family's semblances, that could be the case."

"Wait, We have a family semblance? Like the Schnee?"

Blanche finished her piece of cake and smiled, ready to make a lecture, "Not... exactly. Semblances may be unique to each person but there is a pattern based on their family. The Schnee are just extremely rare. Nearly the exact same semblance for each family member."

Her twin interrupted, "Blancy, no need for a long explanation! Semblances are put in different types. Mom's Semblance is a Utility/Physical type, specifically information and body. Dad's is a Aura type, mainly Defensive.

The other twin cut in looking a bit annoyed that she couldn't explain it, "Knowing that much. You can effectively guess what your Semblance could be based on our parents. Your Semblance will either be set in a Utility, Physical or Aura type Semblance. You might get a combination of the three. To prove it, We'll start with Aurelia's Semblance."

"Mine's an Aura and Physical Type. My parameters gets higher and higher as I activate my Semblance and I can use Aura on my body as second nature." She emphasizes this by emitting a scaled gauntlet on her right arm out of Aura. Her fingertips lengthen like small swords out of aura. She motions to her twin.

"Mine is a Information and Physical type. All of my senses are high then ever. I see every detail, I hear every noise. By doing this it's a type of precognition and I can predict a person's actions before they do anything. The physical part allows me do anything I am physically able to within the time I predict something. It's more of an instant action rather then a constant increase in ability. A quick burst of power instead of a constant use."

Chloe added in on her own, "Mine is just a straight up Aura type. At lot like dad's. The only difference is mine is more generalized while his is for defending. I can easily make attacks out of Aura and artificially increase my abilities while at the same time I can defend by making shields out of aura."

The blueprints in Velvela's hands explode into harmless dust, "I'm a combination of Aura and Information. Everything that isn't alive that I touch, not including Grimm, I can absorb the history, experiences, and physical make up of it. That in turns lets me create the same item out of Aura and can use it. Let's say I grab Chloe's shield. I learn what it's made of, it's history with Chloe, how she uses it and But I can't add the skill to my own. I'll have to practice Chloe's moves to actually learn. It's like Watching someone block instead of feeling yourself block in a stance. I can also focus my Aura to make a copy of Chloe's shield, but it's never the same. It's normally of poorer quality."

She points at Rosemary, "Rose's is a lot like mine. But instead of absorbing items and non living things; It's books. She can absorb knowledge, skills and experiences that are written in a book the same way a person learns from a tutor. Want to learn martial art? Let her read the book once and, done. She knows how to do every move, every attack and block. She won't be able to do it perfectly but practice makes perfect."

The more reserved sister nods, "Correct. I like books. Don't touch my cake Lia."

The sister in question pouts but playfully smirks when she notices every one wind up their dominant hands.

Jaune chuckles nervously as he watches his older sisters play 'rock, paper, scissors'. Many of them end up in draws until one whoops in triumph.

"Jaune, you remember it's April."

He blushes realizing where they were going with that, "Yeah~ It's the season of heat cycles."

"Well we're pretty old fashioned so we're staying until our cycles are over."

"I'm sad I didn't get to find a good enough man."

"Rose and I agreed to share ours... when we find him or her."

Feeling awkward, Jaune tries to get to the point, "What were you deciding earlier?"

"Oh well, we've decided since we have plenty of time to spare, and since we're mainly gonna stay home. We've decided to help you out in training."

"Yup yup! None of us went to a combat school so we mainly learned 'in the moment' and with mom and dad so why not give that experience to you? We're Front-line Hunters after all!"

"First thing is that you're going to need a training weapon."

"Are you ready for the first lesson? We've got a few hours till dinner and I want to work my cake away~"

Jaune starts to shiver in fear. They probably won't go easy on him. "What's the first lesson?"

Everyone answers the same time as Rose points a pistol at his face, "Dodge!"

* * *

 **Character Stats**

Jaune Arc

 **Estimated Hunter Rank:** **F+**

 **Primary Parameters:  
** Strength: F-  
Endurance: **F  
** Agility: E  
Semblance: N/A  
Aura Quantity: **B  
** Aura Quality: D

 **Secondary Parameters:  
** Mystic Array: D+  
Aura Control: **C** (Required for spell-crafting)  
Rational: **E+  
** Intellect: **E+  
** Strategy: **E+**

Shout out if you know what these weapons are!

Wait... you can just Google them... crap...

They always have Dust in these weapons.

 **Chloe Arc (20 Years old, Green Shoot)  
** Signature Weapons: Immortal Order+Nemesis(Extra-Long sword, Collapsible Shield+Sectioned Whip)  
Hunter Rank: A-

 **Blanchefleur Arc (18 Years old, White Flower) Twins Set 1  
** Signature Weapons: Astray Arms(Great-sword, Two Swords, Gatling Gun, BFG)  
Hunter Rank: B+

 **Aurelia Arc (18 Years old,** **Aurora Borealis/Golden) Twins Set 1  
** Signature Weapons: Heaven's Bridge(Twos Swords, Double-Saber, Bow)  
Hunter Rank: B+

 **Velvela Arc (16 Years old, Velvet Wolf) Twins Set 2  
** Signature Weapons: Yamato (Long Katana 90cm Length)  
Hunter Rank: B

 **Rosemary Arc (16 Years old, Rosemary Herb) Twins Set 2  
** Signature Weapon: All 4 One(Set of four Parabellum styled pistols in Red)  
Hunter Rank: B

 **Glossary**

 **Front-line Hunter  
** Hunters who are active and participate on missions that are in a far distance away from the four kingdoms. They hunt Grimm where the Grimm would have the home field advantage, in uncharted territory, at far reaching villages that are weeks, even months away from contact. They defend and patrol the few cities that do not have the CCTS installed. Front-line Hunters have the highest fatality rating; however, they are the most skilled and most powerful hunters in existence. An average Front-line Hunter is ranked at C+.

 **Mystic Fields: The other way to use Aura**

 **Mystic Field: Spells**

 **Weib** **Elcaire:** White Lightning/Thunderbolt  
 **Type** : Projection  
 **Incantation** : Oh, great steed of light, Ye who travels alone, Along the path of fallen teardrops from the heavens, Ye aftermath reverberates to those around, Strike Once, Weib Eclaire.  
 **Effect:** Fire a Thunderbolt to Electrocute, Shock, Burn and Pierce Enemies. Effects vary greatly depending on the Practitioner and the Mystic Array used.

 **Sacred** **Tapestry:** The biology of one's self.  
 **Type:** Enchantment  
 **Incantation:** N/A  
 **Short-hand** : One's body is a sacred tapestry.  
 **Effect** : Practitioner examines a living or non-living body. Allows Practitioner to Modify and Heal the body. Effects vary greatly depending on the Practitioner and the Mystic Array used.

 **Author's Corner**

Well. Happy Lunar New Years guys!

I wanted to make the world of Remnant a bit more dynamic. A bit more alive. The White Fang Exists, I'd expect the opposite form of the Fang to be around in the RWBY verse as well so the Klan was born. It's kinda obvious what the 'Klan' refers to.

Raven... Honestly the family situation with Yang puzzles me, so I wanted to add a bit more depth to the Ruby family. I also made Raven and the Arcs have prior knowledge of each other. ~It's a small world after all~

Personally it's going to take awhile for Jaune to make his own weapon. I don't want to rush that and let him have it without working for it. I'm debating on what training weapon he's going to have until he makes his own. He'll still keep the Training weapon, an upgraded version but, I wanted to give him options at first. I'm opening a poll for what weapon he should use until the day come where he makes his set of weapons. What available to be picked are basically what his sisters are using. They're fighting styles are distinctive and you can tell what inspired them.

Reference to Dragon Ball Z with the first training lesson. "Dodge! Piccolo Style!" These girls literally trained under threat of death like characters from DBZ so that's why they're so good. They also have their parents tutoring them.

I'm making story Arcs focusing on the majority of the Canon Cast. Each Arc will introduce a Canon Character and we will follow some of Jaune's experiences with these characters as well as having some sections that follow these characters. I introduced Blake first because... besides my inner bias for Knightshade, Blake looked like the only relative safe option for an early introduction. She also has a back-story that was already delved in canon. Weiss Lives in Atlus, Ruby and Yang are in Patch, Pyrrha is in Mistral, and finally Ren and Nora are probably in Vale but I have yet to think of their backgrounds.

 **For the Sisters:**

Chloe has bits and pieces of Pyrrha's personality but uses mobility more in combat. She rarely uses the shield as an actual blocking tool.

Blanchefleur has some Weiss in her but has a weapon like Ruby. So many forms and attacks.

Aurelia has some Ruby but is elegant in style like Weiss.

Velvela is a very toned down Yang but fights similar to Blake, but is much more composed and precise.

Rosemary has some of Blake's personality but fights similar to Yang although she is much better and has guns on her feet. Shout out if you know what I mean~

The Poll will have what their battle styles are inspired by.

I'll see you next time and Happy Lunar New Years!


End file.
